


Good or Bad?

by fanficshiddles



Category: The Night Manager - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Andrew Birch - Freeform, Dark, F/M, Finger Fucking, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, Good guy turned bad, Hair-pulling, Jonathan Pine - Freeform, Party, Penetration, Pretend sex, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Richard Roper - Freeform, The Night Manager - Freeform, dom Jonathan Pine, dominant Jonathan Pine, forced finger fucking, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Angela Burr sends her niece in to a party that Roper is holding at a fancy hotel, to get close to Jonathan Pine to relay any important information. Unknow to her that Jonathan is rather enjoying the luxurious lifestyle…
Relationships: Jonathan Pine/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	Good or Bad?

I couldn’t believe that my Auntie was sending me in to a well-known dangerous man’s party. Heck, he was _the_ most dangerous man there was.

But here I was, dressed up nicely and with a drink in hand in the flash hotel, waiting to try and get her undercover man, Jonathan Pine, alone so I could get information to pass on. She said I would know him as soon as I laid eyes upon him. Handsome, everyone was attracted to him, charming and such a gentleman, were her exact words.

I was a bit dubious and would’ve preferred a proper description. But heck, I knew exactly what she meant when I laid eyes upon him.

Getting him alone was going to be difficult, he had no idea who I was. I didn’t even know who I was supposed to be, really. How she got me into the party, I had no idea. I didn’t want to ask, as I didn’t particularly want to be here in the first place. 

But with a bit of luck, I caught his attention as I passed by to get another drink. When I was waiting at the bar, he came up beside me.

Wanting to get it over with, I quickly glanced around to make sure there was no one else in earshot.

‘Uhm… Angela Burr sent me. I’m her niece.’ I said quietly as I turned to him.

His eyes widened a bit, then he put his hand out to me. ‘I’m Andrew Birch. Nice to meet you, darling.’ He smiled charmingly as I shook his hand. Then he leaned down to me and whispered in my ear. ‘Not here.’

His large hand gripped my upper arm and he led me quickly through the party, out into the garden and down towards a gazebo that was set up for the barbecue later. But it was empty for now.

He let out a sigh of relief when we slipped into the gazebo.

‘You need to be really careful, darling. Roper has ears everywhere.’ Jonathan said softly.

‘Yeah, I figured that. I’m not too pleased about being sent in here, but I was due my Auntie a favour.’ I shrugged and crossed my arms over my chest.

Jonathan leaned back against the table and smiled at me kindly. ‘It is a dangerous thing to do, you’re brave to agree. Whether you owe her a favour or not.’

‘I know… Now, let’s just get this over with. What do I need to know to pass on?’ I asked.

‘There’s a big deal going down next weekend, here’s a list of names of everyone involved. There’s also a price list there, too. Just so she can get an idea of the scale of it all.’ Jonathan pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to me.

‘Thanks. At least I don’t need to remember a long list of names this way.’ I laughed, putting the envelope into my bag. ‘Angela asked me to check if you’re still ok? If you’re sure you still want to do this? She can pull you out anytime.’

‘I’m fine, thank you, darling. I’m so close, I am not going to back out now.’ He said determinedly.

I nodded. ‘Fair enough. You’re far braver than I ever would be.’

‘We better get back, before we are missed.’ Jonathan said, just as we heard footsteps coming down the garden path.

We could see through the gazebo sides it was Roper and one of his right-hand men, Frisky. They were coming right towards the gazebo.

‘Shit.’ Jonathan hissed. ‘Go with me on this, trust me.’ He said as he grabbed me and forced me over the table.

‘Jonathan! What!’ I gasped in surprise as he flipped my dress up, kicked my legs apart and moved in behind me.

‘Shhh, go with it. Or we will both end up dead.’ He growled in my ear as he folded himself right over me and started grinding against me.

He quickly unbuttoned his fly and pulled his cock out, to make it seem more realistic. I could feel _it_ sliding against the backs of my thighs and my ass. Thank god I had knickers on… Although, it wasn’t exactly the _worst_ position to be in with such a gorgeous man.

‘Andrew, where have you… Oh, Andrew. You naughty boy.’ Roper said as he and Frisky walked in on us.

Jonathan quickly straightened up and tucked himself away. I stood up straight and pushed my dress down, cheeks burning as I was a bit flustered. Which I realised, was exactly what Jonathan had been aiming for.

‘We were just, ah…’ Jonathan started sheepishly.

Roper put his hand up to stop him talking. ‘It’s clear what you were doing. Nice to see you’re finally getting some. This pretty bird caught your eye, huh?’ Roper winked at him, then looked me up and down, making me feel rather cheap and horrible.

There was just something about Roper, he was so clearly a man not to be trifled with. Scared the crap out of me, I couldn’t wait to leave.

Jonathan laughed and slid his arm around my waist and gave me a squeeze, he could tell I was scared.

‘I’ll leave you two to it, but don’t be too long. Jed has got the karaoke out, I know how much you like a good sing-along.’ He smirked at Pine.

‘Oh, uhm, I won’t be staying long. I need to get home, work in the morning.’ I said quickly.

Roper narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked at me. ‘You can’t leave my old boy here hanging. Oh no, you’re staying. I’m sure Andrew wouldn’t mind sharing his room with you for the night anyway.’ Roper then headed off.

‘I can’t stay, Jonathan.’ I said in a panic once they were out of earshot.

Jonathan took my hands in his and looked me dead in the eye. ‘It’s ok, darling. You’ll be fine, just relax. He will get too suspicious if you leave, just play it out and you’ll be ok. You can sneak out during the night once everyone has gone to bed.’

He took my hand and gave me another reassuring squeeze, though I was far from ok.

As we headed back into the hotel, I tried to stop and back out again. But he kept me walking. ‘Just stick by my side, you’re safe with me.’ He whispered as we headed in.

I was introduced to the others, I tried to be brave and keep smiling, no matter how hard it was. I felt so sick, but I managed to refrain from actually being sick.

If I hadn’t been scared shitless, I might’ve been able to enjoy the lavish life style for the night. Even the food that was on the barbecue later in the evening was incredible.

Roper and Corky kept looking at me funnily, making me very uneasy. But Jonathan would put me a little more at ease when he would slip an arm around me. Or kiss me rather boldly, keeping up appearances. Though it had surprised me when he slipped his tongue into my mouth on more than one occasion.

At the end of the night, I had never been more relieved than I was when Jonathan _took me to bed._ His room was as expected, very fancy and expensive. It was bigger than my flat!

I sat down on the edge of the bed and put my head in my hands.

‘Are you alright, darling?’ He sat down next to me and rubbed my back.

‘Yeah, I think so… Thanks for that.’ I said with a slightly shaky breath as I sat up straight and looked at him. ‘How long will I need to wait before I can leave?’

‘Let me check, stay here ok?’ He stroked my hair and when I nodded, he smiled and headed out of the room for a moment.

I took that time to check my phone, I had a message from Angela. Asking if I was doing ok. I quickly replied that I was fine, I had information for her and would send it as soon as I could.

By that time, Jonathan returned.

‘They seem to have all gone to bed. You are welcome to stay, if you’d like. Do you want another drink?’ He offered kindly, motioning to the mini bar.

‘I’m good, thanks. I don’t know how I’ve been able to stomach alcohol as it is.’ I admitted as I stood up to leave.

‘If you’re sure.’ He smiled.

‘I am, thanks… Be careful, Jonathan.’ I went over to him and wasn’t really sure what to do, so I just put my hand out and shook his hand.

‘You too.’ He said quietly as I headed for the door. ‘Though, you might want to re-think your decision.’

I frowned and turned back to him. ‘What do you mean?’

Jonathan was pouring himself a drink, he smirked and looked over at me. ‘I don’t think you want to leave. It might not be the best decision.’

‘Again, what do you mean?’ I asked, getting slightly irritated.

He shrugged and leaned against the desk, taking a sip from his drink. Not answering me. There was a weird, sudden shift in the atmosphere that made me feel _very_ uneasy.

I’d had enough, I said bye again and this time I headed straight out the door. But as soon as I stepped outside, I was faced with Roper and his two right hand men. Frisky and Tabby.

‘Running away like a scared little kitten, now she got the cream.’ Roper grinned. ‘Or is this something else?’ He asked knowingly.

My eyes widened and I stepped backwards, but I bumped right into a very firm body. Jonathan. I turned to look up at him, pleading him with my eyes for help. But he had a wicked grin on his face as his long fingers circled around my wrist tightly, making sure I wasn’t going anywhere.

‘What… What’s going on?’ I looked between them all in fear.

‘I did tell you to stick with me, pet.’ Jonathan chuckled and smoothed my hair out of the way, then he wrapped his hand around the back of my neck. ‘Now be a good girl and hand over your handbag to Tabby.’

Tabby stepped forward and put his hand out expectantly. My hand was shaking as I passed it to him. He fished around and pulled everything out, including the envelope that Jonathan had given me. At first I felt panic, for Jonathan too, but then when he opened the envelope and pulled out blank pieces of paper, I was so confused.

Roper took my purse and pulled out my driver’s license. ‘Who are you, exactly?’ He asked, studying it.

‘Angela Burr’s niece.’ Jonathan answered for me.

Why was he doing this? What the hell was going on?

‘Ah, that delightful intelligence officer who has been trying for years to take me down.’ Roper chuckled and pocketed my license.

My phone was then pulled out from my bag, Tabby dropped it and proceeded to crush it under his boot. I let out a small whine at that. And I couldn’t stop myself from shaking in utter fear.

‘Shhh, shhh, pet. You’re in enough trouble as it is, best you keep quiet.’ Jonathan purred, rubbing his thumb up and down my neck. He still had a firm hold of my wrist, too. Which I had a feeling would be bruised afterwards.

Roper sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. ‘What to do with you? Hmm?’ He stared at me intently, I looked down as I couldn’t bare to keep eye contact with the terrifying man. ‘She’s been on your arm for the night, Birch. I’m going to let you decide what you want to do with her.’

I felt Jonathan squeeze my neck. ‘I want to keep this one. It’s about time I had someone to keep my bed warm.’ He growled and buried his nose into my hair.

I felt my stomach drop. At least being killed would’ve been an easier way out.

Roper laughed and patted Jonathan on the shoulder. ‘Alright, Birch. You can keep her. Make sure you inform her of the rules and consequences. She’s your responsibility now.’

Jonathan turned me around and pushed me back into his room, he kicked the door shut and locked it behind us. I made a beeline for the balcony, but the sliding doors were locked.

He chuckled as he followed me. I tried to run past him again towards the door once more, but he grabbed me and easily managed to over power me as he forced me down onto the bed underneath him.

His hands tugged and tore at my dress, making me cry out as I struggled against him.

‘No need to cry, pet. I can get plenty more pretty dresses for you to wear in the morning. In the meantime, you aren’t going to need any clothes.’ He growled and forced his mouth on mine, almost choking me with his tongue.

I cried and continued trying to hit him, but he flipped me over onto my stomach and with a hand at the back of my head, he forced my face right down into the bed. My muffled screams didn’t bother him at all as he continued to tear at my clothes until I was completely naked.

‘Ohhh, yes. How lovely, it’s been so long since I’ve had a good fuck.’ He took a fistful of my hair and tugged hard, forcing my head back as he pressed against me. I could just see his face at the side of me. ‘I bet your pussy is nice and tight, but it won’t be for long once I’ve had my way with you.’

My arms flailed about at my sides, but I couldn’t do anything from the position he had me in. It only got worse when he pulled his cock free and moved himself between my legs, forcing them wide open around him.

‘Please! Don’t do this! I won’t tell anyone anything, just let me go!’ I cried and begged, even muffled though he could make out what I was saying.

But he didn’t care. Not much of a gentleman at all, it was all a façade.

When I felt his fingers starting to stroke around my pussy I started struggling again anew, trying harder to get away. But he still had a tight hold of my hair and in response to my struggling he tugged hard, bending my neck backwards so I was forced to look at him from upside down.

‘You can struggle all you want, pet. You’re mine now.’ He rudely shoved two fingers into me, curling them and finding my g spot almost instantly. Making me curse him internally as my body started responding to him in a way I didn’t want it to.

And it only got worse when his thumb captured my clit.

Jonathan forced me to cum on his long fingers, making me whimper in defeat. I knew I was not going to get out of this, I wasn’t going to get an option at all. And he made it even clearer as he lined up with me and I felt his cock start to slide into me.

I tried clenching my muscles, to stop him. But it only fuelled him on more as he pushed harder, until he was deep within me. Where I _really_ didn’t want him to be. 

He forced my face back down into the bed, making it difficult for me to breathe as he started ramming into me like an animal in heat. Like it really had been a long time since he’d gotten laid!

He moaned and grunted like mad above me as he fucked me hard, his grip in my hair became tighter and tighter, if even possible. My scalp was burning so badly I felt like my hair was going to fall out.

Whilst I was terrified, angry, upset… My body was acting in ways it shouldn’t. It was reacting well to the assault, to the large cock that was currently filling me up better than anyone else had before. But I was still mortified and hysterical when he reached his peak inside me. I had hoped he might’ve at least pulled out, but no. He filled me with his seed, marking me from the inside.

And he marked me on the outside too, he bit down so hard on my shoulder. Making me cry out as his teeth sank into me roughly.

After having his fill, he pulled out and rolled off me to my side, panting in exhaustion. I was too scared to move at first, but then I managed to get myself together and I shot up, made a move to get off the bed.

‘Don’t even think about trying to sneak out, Tabby and Frisky are on duty all the time in the corridors.’ He warned me.

I paused with my legs over the side of the bed. Tears streaming down my cheeks. ‘Why?’ I asked, my voice hoarse from all the shouting and screaming.

I jumped when I felt his fingers trail down my spine. ‘Because you’re far too delightful to let go, pet. That’s why. And you know, this lifestyle is far too wonderful to let go... If you’re a good girl and learn to behave, you’ll soon learn that too.’


End file.
